


Contra Opinione Vulgi

by Catharia_Aurorina



Series: An Englishman's Inamorata [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Husband!England x Wife!Reader, Modern Era, Reader-Insert, country x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catharia_Aurorina/pseuds/Catharia_Aurorina
Summary: “You’re home early.” The sudden appearance of her husband by the kitchen doorway almost made the smartly dressed woman slip on the hardwood floors.“Don’t do that.” A slightly exasperated look appeared on the woman’s face as she gave her husband a faint warning.The female watched as the short-haired blonde gave her a rueful smile as he approached her, kissing her damp cheek as a sign of a silent apology before reaching for her document bag and purse. She couldn’t help the smile appearing on her face, turning her head towards her husband, she returned his affections with a peck in the corner of his lips. A faint flush appeared on the Brit’s cheeks and being wife to such an easily flustered individual, the young woman couldn’t help but tease the Englishman a little more.





	Contra Opinione Vulgi

**Author's Note:**

> [Alternative Title: Contrary to Popular Belief]

The rain continued to come down as a figure ran towards the covered patio of the small Victorian-styled home. Struggling to balance the bag of files in both hands, the young woman was able to reach into her purse that was slung over her shoulder. It took a few more seconds than necessary to finally locate her keyholder before the female was able to insert the appropriate key into the lock.

Allowing the large ornate door to swing open, the young woman took a step inside, careful not to make a mess with her wet shoes. Stepping out of the uncomfortable pair of heels, the female sighed in relief as she wriggled her stockings-clad feet against the cold wooden floors. Taking her time in depositing her shoes into the nearby closet, the young woman felt a yawn beginning to escape her when she heard a familiar voice a few meters away from her where she was standing.

“You’re home early.” Arthur stood by the doorway leading into the kitchen and his voice almost made the smartly dressed woman slip on the hardwood floors.

“Don’t do that.” A slightly exasperated look appeared on the woman’s face as she gave her husband the faint warning.

The female watched as the short-haired blonde gave her a rueful smile as he approached her, kissing her damp cheek as a sign of a silent apology before reaching for her document bag and purse. She couldn’t help as a smile appeared on her face, turning her head towards her husband, she returned his affections with a peck just in the corner of his lips. A faint flush appeared on the Brit’s cheeks and being wife to such an easily flustered individual, the young woman couldn’t help but tease the Englishman at times.

“Did you want these in the study?” The Englishman lifted the two items in his hands as the female removed and hung her outerwear unto a nearby coat rack.

“Please.” The female gave the male a thankful smile as she made her way to the kitchen to get started on dinner.

Contrary to popular belief, Arthur Kirkland was not a horrible cook but rather the blonde just needed constant supervision due to some questionable decisions when in the kitchen. Her beloved bushy-browed husband was an excellent listener and surprisingly executed her instructions precisely, like now for instance. Taking the carefully prepared ingredients from the fridge, the young woman completed the main dish before placing it in the oven.

Reaching for a dish towel, she began to clean the kitchen counters before getting started on the side dish. The soft sound of slippers against the carpeted floors could soon be heard, making the female glance up from wiping the surface counters dry. The female leaned against the counter, looking quite pleased as Arthur approached the kitchen island separating them.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” The blonde raised a prominent brow, watching his significant other moving towards the fridge.

“I was thinking about how nice it was of you to make preparations for dinner.” The female answered with a smile on her face only to receive a light scoff from the other individual in the room. “You don’t believe me?”

“Not one bit.” The woman merely rolled her eyes and stifled a smile as she glanced over to the slightly red-cheeked blonde who was busying himself with washing the cherry tomatoes that he had harvested from their garden earlier that morning.

Carefully cutting the remaining cucumbers, carrots, radishes and lettuce, the woman gathered the ingredients into a large bowl before allowing the waiting blonde to drop the tomatoes inside the porcelain container. Meeting those bright viridescent eyes with a thankful smile, the smaller individual handed her husband the salad.

“I’m just going to check the salmon before I join you, Arthur.”

Turning towards the oven, the female quickly opened the door allowing the fragrant aroma of the garlic and butter to fill the kitchen space. The young woman took a small knife before peeking into the thickest portion of the fish. Once satisfied with the colour and texture of the dish, the female then plated the main course into another plate before garnishing the top with a few drops of lemon juice.

Carefully carrying the platter and making her way towards the dining table which was located in the next room over, the woman placed the dish in front of the blond who couldn’t help but admire the simple yet appetizing meal in front of him. Taking a seat across one other, the female couldn’t help the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as Arthur motioned to the food first.

“You first, love. I’m sure you’re quite famished.” The blonde placed a copious amount of leafy greens and a slice of baked fish into his wife’s plate.

“Thank you.” The female paused shortly before interjecting. “Ah, wait a moment.”

The Englishman blinked in confusion as the other individual stood up from her seat. Carefully moving her chair closer to his own, the female shot her husband an impish grin who merely raised a thick brow before settling down into her chair. She had always respected the Brit’s personal space but she couldn’t help but want to be close to him after having such a hectic day at the office.

“Let’s eat.”

The female immediately turned her attention to the food on her plate, paying no mind to Arthur who seemed a little flustered at how close she sat. Thankfully, the blonde didn’t protest to the sudden change in the seating arrangement and instead began to eat as well. The sound of silverware against the china alongside the couple’s soft conversation filled the dining room, making idle chat about their day.

After some time, the two cleared the table and together took care of the plates with the Englishman volunteering to wash whilst his wife dried the dishes. The female nudged her significant other’s shoulder playfully as she finished her task of wiping down the plates. Moving away to return the dishes and silverware in their respective cabinets and drawers, the young woman suddenly felt the ticklish sensation grazing her sensitive torso. The sudden touch forced a surprised yelp to come from the smaller individual as she tried to turn around only to find herself in Arthur’s arms; His emerald eyes filled with mirth.

“T-that was rather uncalled for.”

“I couldn’t help myself.” A devilish smirk found itself on Arthur’s visage as he carefully tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “Would you like a cup of tea?”

“I would appreciate that.” The young female couldn’t help the small tilt of her lips as she felt her husband’s hand squeeze her own before pulling away to prepare them a new batch of tea.

“Ah, I forgot to tell you that the frog called earlier.”

“Darling, stop calling him that.” The woman lack-lusteredly admonished the Brit as she took a seat on a nearby stool and lightly resting her chin on the palm of her hand. “What did Francis ever do to deserve such a name from you?”

“Just this afternoon, he called to ask about the papers which I had sent earlier in the day but instead the conversation veered towards my hair when I was younger.” The Englishman’s shoulders tensed but kept his attention to the task in hand. “He is an insufferable snoutband of a wanker.”

“Hmm…Was it as messy as it is today?” A grin appeared on the female’s visage as her husband’s head whipped in her direction before turning his attention to pouring the two of them a cup each.

“Ha. Ha. Very funny.” The blonde finally moved towards the smaller individual who gave him a thankful smile as she accepted the warm cup in his hand. “I don’t know as to why you are friends with the frog.”

“Well, He is quite fun to be around and gives wonderful advice. His impeccable taste for cuisine and fashion is only an addition to the package.” The woman lifted the golden-rimmed teacup to her lips before adding. “He’s not too bad on the eyes either.”

As expected, Arthur’s expression turned from slightly annoyed to sullen in a matter of seconds. The Englishman tried to hide his irritation as he took a sip of tea from his cup. The silence lasted for a few more seconds until the male finally spoke up.

“If you like him so much, you should have married him instead.”

Placing the teacup down, the female fought back the urge to roll her eyes at the stubborn man. The female leaned across on the counter in an effort to move closer to her husband who seemed to be in one of his brooding moods. Reaching for his calloused hand, the female received an unblinking gaze before she shot him a serious look of her own before speaking.

“I could have.” She felt her husband’s hand stiffen ever so slightly before holding tightly onto him to keep him from escaping adding. “But I love you and so I choose you over him…and over all others, of course.”

“W-wha!?” The Brit stuttered as his sullen face immediately erupted into a rosy red as he tried to tug his hand away from his wife’s in a weak attempt. “Stop saying such nonsense!”

“Yes, Yes.” Chuckling, The female released her hold to nurse her tea again with a faint smile on her lips.

For the few years she had come to know Arthur, she had known that he was shy and sometimes awkward when it came to expressing his emotions. The blonde had tried in vain to project this image of a gentleman and underneath his stiff exterior, the blond was a passionate and kind person whom she deeply loved and look forward to spending the rest of her days with.


End file.
